The Unexpected
by LOL1945
Summary: After the arrival of their new neighbour, Cat started to grow a concerned toward Sam as she always gone in the time of her need. When Cat found out what Sam's been up to, it's something that she can't ever expect. (Many Puckentine in the story)
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is my first fanfic about Sam and Cat. I'm still trying to know all about the show because I just watch the show recently. So, if there's anyone wanted to tell something I do is wrong, don't bother to say.**

**Prologue**

It's just another usual saturday for Sam And Cat. They just babysit another kid that was dropped by their house earlier, actually there are two and both of them are 6 and 8. And like most of every children, they're very hard to get a grip on. Cat was running everywhere around the house to keep the quiet while Sam laid down on the couch with a bag of chips on her hands. It's a very busy day for Cat.

"Sam! Please help me with the kids!" Cat shouted with the heaviness and tiredness after running for a half an hour chasing them and make sure they don't do anything harmful.

"Cmon Cat. I'm on my break. You said that you will take care everything after the ruined and trouble you made at the mall. So, sorry because I can't do anything about it." Sam replied lazily. "OMG. I'm on my own." Cat thought to herself. So, she kept running in misery and tiredness and hoping their mother would come quicker than she said and pick them from the house.

Her hope was answered. Time has ran very fast that she didn't realised it's already 15.59. And as the time showed 16.00, a knock sounded the door and Cat came to answered the knock. Very luck indeed, it's the mom that knocked.

"Kids! Come over here." the mother shouted. Cat's misery run finally over. She's very tired and weak and she sweated all over her pink shirt. "You look very tired. I bet this kids just gave you a hard time." said the mother after seeing Cat sweating from up to down.

"It's not that hard. We had a good time inside." Cat replied. The mother pout and smirked for her. "Okay then. Here's the money for the service. Thank you very much." the mother gave Cat the money and she counted it, there's 500 dollars on her hand.

"You're welcome." Cat replied. The mom grabbed both kids hand and walked away and back to the street through the small and short alley. Cat waved her hand to the departing kids that she hope wouldn't come in a close time. After they out of her sight, she came in to the house and about to close the door when suddenly something caught her vision. A stranger man that she never saw before came to the house across her and brought some groceries in his left hand.

The man was about the same age as her, he has a black dark hair, white half-tanned skin, and he's about 185 cm tall. He's wearing a blue jacket and a blue T-shirt inside. They were matching with his blue jeans and blue pair of shoes.

As he stopped in front of the door, he put the down the groceries and took the house key from his pocket. Cat which was curious decided to call the man. "Hey! You with the blue outfit!" she yelled out loud although the man was just a few feet in front of her.

He turned around and Cat was a little astonished that he's a good looking and has a very striking brown eyes. "Beg your pardon, but why are you calling and I think that because there's no one here and I'm the one that wear a blue outfit." the man replied with a British accent.

"Oh. Ehm..." Cat froze because she didn't know what to say after she yelled at the stranger. "You did yell at me right? Because it sounded like a little girl that's shouted." he continued.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl. I'm a grown up and independent woman who can take care her own problems. Well... Not all the problem thought." the stranger giggled and smirked. "You have a very funny voice." he complemented Cat. "Thanks." she replied shortly.

"Anyway, my name is Colin Shelvey. How about yours?" he stretched his hand toward her. "My name is Cat Valentine. I lived here. Exactly, it's the house behind me." she replied and shook his hand.

"So, you're new in here?" Cat asked because she wanted to have a conversation with him. "Yes actually. I just moved in across you about a day ago. There's still lots of things in the box that I haven't put inside." Colin replied. "And you must have lived here for a long time I think?" Colin asked.

"Not very long. We moved in here for about 10 months." Cat replied. "We? You have a friend inside?" Colin curious about it. "Yeah. I have a friend inside. Let me just call..." Cat suddenly stopped speaking as Sam appeared right behind her.

"What's taking you so long?" Sam asked. "Oh. I've just talking to our new neighbour." Cat answered. "Sam, this is Colin. And Colin, this is my friend and room mate Sam." Cat introduced both of them to each other.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sam took Colin's hand and shook it hardly. "You have a strong grip there. Unlike your friend that's very soft and gentle." he commented. "Yeah sure. Whatever." Sam replied.

"And I never thought there would be a blue and male version of Cat in this world." said Sam after seeing Colin's appearance and looks. "Oh really? You think that I'm as soft as Cat?" Colin seem tempted by Sam's statement.

"Of course British boy. A gentle voice and an innocent and good looking looks means that you're not a tough guy." Sam even tempted him more. "You want to put that on a test?" Colin challenged her. "Why do I want to back out?" Sam put her tough looks toward him. "I guess that's a yes." Colin continued.

After a while, they're inside Cat and Sam's house and both Colin and Sam sitting on the dining table while facing each other. Sam gave him a more tougher looks while Colin just smirked and being plain innocent. They put their both right hands on the table and grabbed on one with another. Cat standing beside them and see who's gonna win. "I think this arm wrestling is gonna be a solid TKO." Sam threatened him. "Let's see it shall we?" he replied softly.

"Cat, count from one to three." Sam ordered. "Sure. One..." said Cat and their grips are getting tougher and solid. "Two..." they're grip getting tighter and more powerful . "One..." After the one, it's game time. Sam tried her best and all of her energy for a fast TKO against Colin, but Colin in the other hand is far stronger than he looks. They're tied in the middle and none can push to other side because they're both are powerful. Cat kept cheering Sam for victory, but Sam just can't push his hand more. They're on a great tie and no one knows who will go down first. It's gonna be a very long fight.

And it's indeed very long, it's been two hours and two still on a stalemate. They both sweated from top to bottom and their strength were weakening. Cat even slept at the couch and missed most of the fight. Both Sam and Colin thought they couldn't go much longer.

"Sam. I don't think I can hold on much longer." said Colin and sighed heavily. "Yeah. Me too." Sam replied and also sighed heavily. "Let's call it off." Sam continued, Colin replied with a nod. So, they both released their grip and began to taking lots of air. It had been a very long and strong fight.

"I guess wrong about you. You're very powerful." said Sam admitted her mistake. "Yeah. I can understood that." he replied and got up. "Guess the sun has gone down. I'm gonna go home." said Colin and he came out from their house.

Sam who still sitting on the chair were getting up on her feet and walked toward the couch for a better place to sit. She just bumped herself down to the couch and woke Cat up from her sleep. Sam laid on the couch and took the chips beside her.

"So who's winning?" Cat asked and yawned after waking up. "It's a tie." Sam replied shortly. Cat just nodded her head and decided to sat on the couch. She sat very close to Sam and laid her head on Sam's sweating neck. "What are you doing Cat?" Sam asked. "Just laid my head down on you because I like it." she replied.

Sam then took the remote beside her and they both watched the new TV that they recently bought. Cat then put her left arm around Sam and began to curled up around her. She just wanted to do it because she loved to enjoy this thing toward Sam. "I wish you notice Sam. I wish you notice." said Cat on her mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Lots of work that I have to finish. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Every name or brand that written on the story is not own by me. (More Puckentine on this chapter).**

**Chapter One**

As the sun sets in the horizon and replaced by the bright moonlight in the sky, Cat and Sam had a dinner together in front of the TV. They're dinner are so simple, just a pizza delivery and some french fries. Together, they ate all the slice and a box of fries while watching HBO. Sam crossed her hand in the chest and laid as comfy as she could at the couch while Cat laid down on Sam's lap.

"Man! I'm so full!" Cat complaint to her condition. "Really? You just ate three slices of pizza and a quarter box of the fries and you said you already full? I ate all the rest which is more than you and I'm pretty much still hungry." Sam replied coldly.

"Don't be so cold. I'm just saying. Anyway, what's got into you?" Cat asked. "I'm still pretty... How to say this... Annoyed because I'm not as strong as I thought to be." Sam compliance took Cat's sympathy. "Of course not. You are the strongest person I ever meet. There's no way that someone is way more powerful thank you. Beside, it's a tie, so nobody win or lose." Cat started to tell her deepest heart to comfort Sam.

"Thanks for that Cat. I think I'm okay now." Sam replied softly. "No problem. Just helping out." Cat blushed, but Sam never saw it. Cat got up and put his head on Sam's chest and curled up on her. Although she's uncomfortable and uneasy about Cat lying down toward her, she rounded her arms around Cat and held her close. Cat was very sleepy and comfy around Sam. That's one of the things that she love when she's together with her. Every trouble she make, Sam will always come for aid. Every time she's on an edge and very sad, Sam will always comfort her in a way that other people. Everything about Sam is special for her and she can't let any moment when she made her comfy and soft to pass her.

"If you so sleepy, we better head for bed to sleep." said Sam after she saw sleepy Cat tried to wide awake. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Cat agreed with her. "But will carry me to my bed? I'm too full to move." Cat wanted more attention from her because she wanted to be with her. "Cmon. I'm too tired. I know you can do it on your own." Sam insisted she should move by herself. "Well I don't want to make you sad and angry anymore. Okay, I'm gonna go alone." Cat slowly got up from the couch and walked staggering around because she's too full and sleepy. She made it to her room unharmed and jumped to the bed without changing her clothes. She made her way up to the pillow and put her head while covering herself with the blanket. Quickly, she fell to sleep.

It's about 2 am in the morning. The sky was still dark with moon as the only light and it's about to go pitch black as the dark rainy cloud closed the sky. The sound of thunder started to fill the sky. Sam was sleeping quietly and comfy in her bed because she's not scare of thunder like she had when she was just a little girl. But she was slightly disturbed by the thunder, and moved many times around the bed to made herself comfy. When she finally got her comfy spot, something far more woke her up.

A push from behind woke her from her deep sleep. She was slightly surprise and turned around to see the person or something that push her. As it turned out, it's just someone that once again need her as a place for comfort.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Sam asked her hardly because she was surprise by her sudden appearance. "Ummm... Can I sleep with you in the bed? The sound of thunder scares me." Cat gave her reason to come and disturb Sam. Although she's a grown up girl, she still scared of things that children scared. "But there's your pink doll that you always hold." Sam tried to get rid of Cat because she's not in the mood to help. "You know what happened to it and I don't want to talk about it." Cat's face turned into sadness. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. You know what, you can sleep with me." after Sam remembered, she lower her voice down and wanted to help Cat as she could. "Thanks!" Cat jumped beside her and began to curled up around her.

Sam sleeping by facing the walk while Cat just held her from behind. She loves to be with her at the bed. It's because of Sam's hug-able body that she loves to squeezed it a little and the warmth of her body makes her cool. Another things that she loves about Sam is her strong hands and muscles that made her sure that she's on a safe hand.

But what she loves most about Sam's body is her fluffy chest that she just wanted to grab, but she can't because Sam won't let her, at least on her thought. It's so big too and she just felt wanted to touch it even just for one time. It's one of Cat's perverse mind about Sam.

Cat's sudden perverse thought about Sam made her hand to grabbed her chest. Sam was half awake and quickly asked, "What are you doing red? Why do you holding my boobs?". "I don't know. It's so fluffy and it made me remembered about the doll." Cat was stammering while answering Sam's question. "Hmm. You want to know the crazy thing is?" Sam lowered her voice. "What?" Cat curiously asked. "I should be very angry for what you do right now. But your hand feels very good while holding it. So, I don't know what to say." said Sam and she held Cat's hand softly. "

"If you like it, let it be.". "I guess you're right." Sam lowered her hand and quickly fell asleep again. Cat was enjoying her chance as she can and began to squeezed it a few times. She also fell asleep and leaving her hands in Sam's chest.

The next morning, Cat had awaken from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, Sam was already gone. Then, she heard the TV turned on outside the room, she thought Sam was already awake. So, Cat got up from the bed and flicked her head by moving it around. She walked outside room, new and fresh like any other morning. She then thought that she should get a cup of hot chocolate. So, she walked to the kitchen and found Sam making a coffee.

"Morning Sam. How do you do today?" Cat asked. "Still kinda sleepy. But nothing can't be solved by a cup of coffee!" Sam answered and began to pour the coffee to the cup. "Careful Sam. It's still hot." Cat advised her. "Sure red." Sam pout and began to drink the coffee which was still very hot. The hot coffee came to her mouth and it's burning her. Quickly, she sprayed the coffee out of her mouth and accidentally, she sprayed toward Cat.

"OMG Cat! Are you okay?" Sam quickly panic. "Aside from the hot coffee in my face, I'm not so bad." Cat was holding her face to resist the hot. "Let me help!" Sam took a handkerchief and wet it with a cold water from the sink. "Open your hands Cat." Cat moved her hands away from the face and Sam washed her face with the cold handkerchief. Cat once again took a beautiful glance from Sam and the feelings inside her sparked once more. In the other hand, Sam didn't feel a thing and just helping her best friend like usual. Sam didn't notice, but Cat's face was all red by feelings.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked after finished washing her face from the hot coffee. "Yeah. I'm fine." Cat shyly replied. "Anyway, we don't have anything to eat in the house. You wanted to go outside and find something to eat?" Sam asked her again. "Sure... That would be great." Cat replied and blushed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for another late update. As I said the last time, school work has taken lots of my time. Anyway, here's the next chapter. (Contains a few actions)**

**Chapter Two**

And so, they went from their apartment and down the street. They had to walked to the supermarket because Sam's motorcycle was broken and she couldn't fix it because she didn't know what went wrong. Cat was holding Sam's hand because she's still very sleepy and she really wanted to held it. It makes her feel safe and secured against the bad things when Sam is beside her.

They made it to the supermarket after a short walk and as they get in, they quickly grabbed the food and drinks they need it. Sam took lots of chips, and soda while Cat took the food they're gonna need to survive for a month. The trolley they took quickly filled with foods and drinks. Cat's sleepy and weak body made her unable to pushed the trolley further. So Sam helped her by pushing it behind her.

Once again, Cat's dirty mind just hit her mind. Sam was lying down on her back while pushing the trolley. She could Sam's chest pushed to her back. It's like a pillow in her back, but warmer and comfy. She tried to resist the dirty urge to grab it by holding the trolley tighter. Her breath was getting heavier and she sighed to handled the urge and stress. The unbearable temptation and lust were trying to control her thought, but she resist hardly because she's afraid that Sam would hate and despise her for it.

"You okay red?" Cat's mind flicked back to normal after Sam asked her. "You look very stressful. Are you okay?" Sam asked again. "I'm okay Sam. Don't worry about it." Cat replied. "Okay then. I just saw you holding the trolley very hard. I guess you can push it by yourself." Sam's let go her hand if the trolley and Cat lost the sensual and comfy pressed from Sam's chest. "Okay then." Cat replied softly and slightly blushed. "She's really paid a lot of attention to me." said Cat in her thought.

For a half an hour they shopped through the market. They're real goal to came to the supermarket (which is to buy some food and drinks for breakfast) turned into a monthly shopping for their supplies. Foods and drinks they took from each hallway they passed and trolley that overloaded make it harder to push, but that's a small thing to handle by the strong and powerful Sam Puckett.

After thirty minutes of shopping for food, they decided what's inside is enough. They went to the cashier and waited while the employee count the total payment for their food. After a while, he's finished and as he printed the price, they were shocked.

"125 dollars? That's a lot." Cat was stunned by the price. "You don't say? Okay Cat, pay up." replied Sam. "I don't being any money. I thought you already took it." Cat gave Sam a very shocking and scary answer because she didn't bring any money as well. "We're toasted Cat." Sam gulped.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see and it's lucky there's Dice behind them. "We're just shopping some food." Cat replied. And tried to hide her hesitancy from the cashier.

"Hey hurry up! There's other people here!" The employee urged them. "Dice. Come with me." Sam pulled Dice to the corner not far from the cashier.

"I need your help. Do you have any money?" Sam asked really fast. "Yeah. Around 250 dollars. What's going on here?" Dice asked her back. "Listen kid. I'm gonna give you a straight answer and question..." said Sam. "We don't have any money. So, can we borrow yours?" she continued.

"Well... I would love to. But you still owe me for the bet you mate on the Superbowl." said Dice. "Well, I'm gonna pay it. And if you don't let me borrow the money, I will upload the "video" to the internet." Sam threatened him. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Here's the money! Just don't upload it!" Dice panicked and gave the money she needed. "Thanks Dice." replied Sam and went back to the cashier.

They paid up all the food and drinks and walked out from the store with lots of bags around their arms. "Dice gave us 150 bucks. So, we still have 25 bucks. That's enough for a cab." said Sam. "Sure. Let's find a cab." Cat continued.

They waited for a half an hour in the side of the street, but nothing has passed. They're getting tired with the bags around their arms, even Cat can't hold on for much longer. Guess Sam thought they're running out of luck. But luck apparently still on their side as a roadster car pulled over on their side.

"Sam! Cat! What are you guys doing?" Colin asked. "We're waiting for a cab to take us home." Cat replied. "We're living on the same apartment and I'm heading home. You guys wanted to join?" he gave them his offer. "Sure!" they both replied.

They put all of the groceries on the back seat and with Sam jumped to the back while Cat sat on the front passenger side. The car then goes in a fast speed and both of their long hair flew along the stream. Cat was very happy because she loved her hair flew in the air. She was screaming in joy and happiness while Sam just smiled to see Cat very happy. Colin in the other hand focused on the road and enjoyed the cruise. Cat was excited that she stand up and opened her hand up to the air as the speed gone faster.

"This is the best thing ever!" Cat was screaming at the top of her lungs and was very excited. "Alright! Cat was on red alert!" Sam cheered for her. "Hey British boy! I thought your car would be blue instead of silver." said Sam. "Yeah! I wanted it blue! But it's going to be unusual and less discreet. I prefer silver for this." he replied.

"Tell Cat to sit down will you? There's a red light approaching and I don't think she could hold on her feet if I brake the car." said Colin. "Sure!" Sam pulled Cat's pants a few times to gave her the sign. But Cat was very happy and she ignored the call. So Sam also got up and pushed her down to the seat, it's very hard to do, but worth for the injured that could happen.

As the car approaching the intersection, it stopped very quick and everyone was almost thrown forward to the car. Thankfully, the seat belt was helping them to stayed in the car. Moments after they stopped and waited for the light to turn green, they saw a group of gangster harassing a young lady that appeared to have the same age as them. "Colin! Do you see that?" Sam shouted.

"Yeah. We should call the police." Colin advised her. "Nonsense! I'm gonna go there and help that girl!" Sam jumped out from the car and no one could stop her. Colin then decided to join her and said, "Cat! Stay there and call the police!" to Cat.

Sam then slowed her paces and walked to the gangster. "Hey! All of you stopped!" Sam shouted. The gangster did stop, but all of them turned their attention to Sam. There's six of them and they all are three times bigger than her. Also, one of them is holding the young girl. "You leave her alone or face the consequence from me!" Sam gave them an ultimatum. The gangster then laughed at her and one of them said, "Sure. You're gonna what? Hit us with a sissy hit?". Sam maybe strong and tough, but sometimes she just very cute and pretty and it's making people to give a wrong impression.

"Hey Sam. You okay?" Colin suddenly came from behind her and standing beside her. "You called your boyfriend... Is the little bunny can't handle the wolf?" the gangster made another joke about her. But this time, she won't back down.

"All of you nut head! Face me!" Sam shouted and stand on her fighting position. "So, you wanted to play? We love to. Your boyfriend can join and face the consequence like you said." all the gangster ready to take her and some had a knife on their hands. "You realised what you done?" said Colin and stand on hiss fighting position. "Yeah. Either I write our death certificate or their." Sam replied.

The gangster made the first move by trying to stab them. Sam and Colin easily dodged them and hit them. Then, the other gangster tried to hit them, but they able to blocked the attack and counter by a punch. Another gangster tried to stab Sam, but Colin knocked the assailant before he reach Sam. The young girl stood watch as they fought for her, but she's not fully safe as one of the gangster still holding her. The pedestrian other driver stopped and also watch, some even videotape it.

After a few minutes of fighting, it's shown that they're making a great team and compatible with each other. Like they're understand each other without talking and their punching and kicking at the right moment. But Sam was injured after some of the gangster succeeded to cut her in her left thigh, right arm, and a little scar on her left cheek. Colin also received the same injured. But they injured were never slow then down. Cat was very worried and scared that Sam may be die. She wanted to cry and scream after she saw Sam was injured, but she held to keep it to herself because she knew it will disturb them fighting.

The gangster were losing and the guy that holding the young girl decided to join the fight. But he's instantly knocked out after a double kick to the face from both of them. The coast then clear and all the gangster were laying on the ground. "That's about it. Let's go back and get both of ourselves patch out." said Colin. "Yeah. Let's go." Sam replied.

As they turned around, the gang leader was still standing on his feet with a pistol on his hand. "I'm gonna kill both of you!" shouted the leader. Sam and Colin can only prepared for the worst because there's no place to run. They closed their eyes and waited, the leader was about to pull the trigger and shoot the gun. They heard a loud bang, but neither one of them was shot. So they both opened their eyes and saw him knocked unconscious to the ground by Cat that hit him with garbage bin on the head. "Nice job red!" said Sam and gave her a thumb up. "Thanks Sam." Cat replied with a big smile, knowing she saved her life.

They walked back to the car and drove back to their homes. Cat had called the police and moments later, the place was surrounded with police.

They made it back to the apartment by noon. Sam and Cat got out from the car and brought all of their groceries. They got in first while Colin parked his car. "You sure you don't want to get patch up first?" Cat asked before they leave him. "I'll be fine. I've been much worst." Colin replied.

They left him and went inside the apartment and put all the groceries in the kitchen. "Sit down Sam. Let me patch you up." Cat then lead her and shove her slowly to the couch. Then, she took the medical box from her room and sat beside her. "You need to get all of your clothes off so I can see the scar." said Cat that wanted to get an opportunity for her sake of arousal.

Sam did what she told and she only covered with her grey bra and panties. Cat face was slightly flustered and she was on the top of her breath. Slowly, Cat pulled out a bandage and a hot towel. First, she cleaned her wound at her thigh , with the towel, but then Sam hissing for a slight pain. Cat tried to do her work steadily and softly with her soft and small hand. Cat was enjoying her cleaning because she can be very close to Sam's personal part. She wiped the wound softly through Sam's skin and Sam stopped hissing to the wound and began to enjoyed it. Cat's perverse mind made her to moved her hand up to Sam's hip. She wiped her hip and heard Sam moaned and growled with sensation. Cat wiped it slowly again and moved her hand to the panties. Sam was moaning louder and Cat was excited, so she wiped faster. The faster she go, the harder Sam moaning.

"Whatever you do red, do it faster!" she begged Cat. Cat then wipe her panties faster and then she moved her hand and started to grab it. She squeezed it a few times and moaned very loud. Cat was excited and she started to whispered, "I love you" a few times. It's the most wonderful thing she ever felt in her life and she didn't want it stop.

"Cat? What are you doing?" Sam asked her. "What do you mean Sam?" Cat asked back. "You breath very fast and your face is all red! You started to whisper I love you many times!" Sam gave her a reasoning. "Oh... Nothing! Nothing Nothing!" Cat was panicking on her mind. "Cat is thinking about someone! Who's the lucky guy?" Sam started to teasing Cat. "Eh... There's nothing! Look! A unicorn." Cat tried to dodged her question desperately making things up.

"Cat. I'm your friend. I know you and you know me. So I don't believe there's a unicorn behind me. Anyway, who's the lucky guy?" Sam started to get serious, but it's still part of the tease. "Um... Someone that's very close with us..." Cat was moving her face away from Sam because of the embarrassment (in her mind) and her flustered face. "Don't tell me it's our new neighbour. He's not your type." said Sam. "Of course not!" she shouted.

"I don't want lying down here naked. So, you'd better patch me up quickly." Sam ordered her. "Sure!" Cat replied. She then get back to her work. It's lucky that Sam didn't keep serious if she's having a crush on someone. Cat joyfully healed Sam's wound and she was relieved she could back to her work. However, she was happy and aroused after her perverse thinking. It made her day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Thank you for the reader that like the story so far! It's still a long way from the middle part of the story. Anyway, here's the next one. (Contains another Puckentine and Action)**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, it's another sunny day. Cat was waking up early in the morning. She still reminded by her perverse mind in her dreams and in her reality. Her attraction to Sam was getting bigger. She wanted to hold this feelings, but the holding were losing up every time she thought about her. She was depressed, pressured by it, but she also love it thinks because it's making her happy and horny.

She got up from her bed and decided for a shower. But before she went to the bathroom, she noticed a notification from her pearphone. It said that she needed by her schoolmate to finish up a work at school. Afterwards, she put the phone back and went to the bathroom. She locked herself inside and stripped herself from the pyjamas and bra along with her underwear, leaving her bared naked inside. She turned on the shower with warm water and stepped in. She stepped in to the shower and started to wash herself. After she wet enough, she poured the soap all over her body and shampoo to her red hair. She wiped and spread all the soap on her her body and the shampoo along her hair. She was humming a song and take it slow. It's her usual morning day.

But suddenly she had a few glimpses about Sam. She pictured her naked in the bed and imagined herself to curled up on her naked body and kissed her on the lips. Cat was resisting her sudden imagination, but she was overpowered by her lust toward Sam. The imagination was getting deeper and intense by every passing time. Without realising what she did, she touched herself while thinking about Sam. She was moaning and gasping softly inside the bathroom. She can't resist anymore.

Meanwhile, Sam was at the kitchen and ate a breakfast on the couch while watching TV. She enjoyed her morning when suddenly she heard a knock from the door. "Come in! It's unlock!" Sam Shouted. The door opened and suddenly, Dice came in and ran toward her. He was sweaty throughout his body and a panicked expression. "Sam! Sam! Sam! I need your help!" Dice shouted toward her.

"Calm down kid. What's going on?" Sam asked. "It's Goomer!" he shouted again. "What happened to him?" Sam asked again. "He-He-He-He" and goes on because he stammered. "He what? Spit out kid!" Sam urged him. "Okay. He's missing and you know how is the world out there. He's gonna die if we don't find him." Dice finally said it. "Huh... Okay then. Let's find him." said Sam. "And don't exaggerated things, especially the part that he's gonna die. He's a fighter and big. People will chicken out first after seeing him." Sam continued. "Guess you're right." Dice replied and sighed for relieve.

Minutes later, Sam changed her pyjamas and they went out to find Goomer before he's hurt himself or someone else. At the exact moment, Cat had finished her bathing and was all squeaky clean and had beautiful scent. She then decided to find Sam because there's something she need to talk about.

But she didn't see her when she got out from the room. So she'll figured, "She must be on something important. Guess I'm gonna tell her later.". So, she sat on the couch and watched the TV.

An hour later, she heard a knock from the door. She got up and walked to the door. She opened and got a big surprise. "Tori! You here!" she quickly hugged her. "What are you doing here?" asked Cat.

"I'm just coming here. Visiting my friend." said Tori with a low and quiet voice. "You okay Tori? You look kinda quiet." Cat concerned. "It's better if we talk inside." replied Tori. Tori went inside the house and Cat closed the door. They then sat together and Tori told her the reason of her low and quiet voice.

"Cat... I think someone sabotaged my voice." said Tori. "What? Who? How?" Cat was surprised and her mind was stumbled. "I think it's got something to do with a drink that I took before I started singing at the school. I just lost my voice. So, I guess someone had put something inside my drink." Said Tori. "You know who did it?" Cat asked more. "I don't know. . It could be Jade or Beck or anyone. That's why I come here and you're the only one that I can trust." said Tori and she couldn't say more because her throat it's getting hurt.

"Does anyone know you here?" Cat asked and Tori only replied by shaking her head "No.". "Tori... You have to stay here until we can fix this problem." Cat told her and Tori replied with a smirked and a hugged.

Suddenly, the door opened again and as they look to the back, It's just the neighbour, Colin. "Cat... I brought some bandages in case Sam need it." said Colin. Cat only replied with a nod. He then spotted Tori and asked her, "Who are you?".

"This is my friend Tori. She just come and wanted to stay over." Cat introduced her. "Is she okay? It appears she wanted to say something, but she can't." Colin noticed. "Her throat is hurt." Cat replied. "Colin... Can you cure her?" Cat continued. "Has she drank a lots of water?" Colin asked her and Tori replied "No." with her nod. "I got just the thing." Colin then came out from the house.

He's back with a bottle of water on his hand. "Tori... This is a pure water that I add with some medical herbs. This thing should make you better." Said Colin. Tori then quickly took the bottle and drank all the water, she believed it could help.

Moments later, her voice is back and she was cheering happily. "Thank you so much! I heard your name is Colin, so... thanks Colin!" Tori hugged him with joy. "Sure. No problem lass." he replied. "How did you cure her?" Cat wondered.

"From the looks of her lips and how she can't say anything because her throat was hurt, I thought she just drank or took a high-concentrated salt. I just gave her a mineral water with a few refreshing herbs that I coincidentally had." Colin explained. "Anyway, thanks for that man!" Tori cheered. "Also, I really need to stay here for awhile. Just until I figure out who." Tori continued. "You can stay here as long as you like Tori." Cat then hugged her tightly.

"Cat, do you see Sam?" I have something to talk about with her." Colin asked. "No. I don't see where she's gone." Cat replied. "Alright. Call me if you see her again." said Colin and then left them both. "Well then, I should get my stuff that I brought." Tori then went outside and took the bag that she dropped in front of the door. She then put it on the couch and sat back. They waited for Sam.

Later, the sun went down and there's still no sign of Sam coming home. Tori put all of her things at Cat's room and will be sleeping with her. They both watched TV with chips and sodas on their side. They spent quiet a time in the couch that they didn't realised the day had been replaced by the night.

Cat was about to take another gulp on the soda, but her hand was slippery because if the cheese from the nachos and it fell to her own clothes. She was smeared by the soda and she ran to her room to find a change. Tori was only sitting and watched.

Moments later, she back from her room with a new shirt that still has the colour pink. She then sat back with Tori and continued to watch TV together.

"Tori... Can I tell you a secret?" Cat suddenly said something. Tori tilted her head to the left and said, "Sure. About what?". "You have to promised that you won't tell anyone! No matter who or what!" Cast suddenly shouted. "Sure! You don't have to shout on me." replied Tori calmly.

"I think I have a crush on someone." Cat started. "With who? Your neighbour? It's got to be him because his handsome and good looking. Maybe more than Beck." Tori started making allegation. "It's not him! Okay he's handsome but I don't like him." Cat putting her ground. "Then who?" Tori wondered more and more.

"I love Sam Puckett!" said Cat. Tori was shocked and said, "I never thought you'll be the type of girl that loves another girl.". "Yeah. So did I. But I felt that I have this feelings and connection to her. I dreamt about her and did some things to her on my mind. I falling for her and I can't help it." said Cat telling from her deepest heart. "Cat... I don't think Sam will ever love you the way you love her. She's not the type of girl that will love another girl. I'm sorry to say that Cat." Tori tried to reason her about Sam. "I know that. But, I wanted her to know about my feelings for her and I don't care if she's gonna like it or not. She needs to know." Cat urged herself. "If you want to tell her, you have to waited for the right moment to say so." Tori advised.

Suddenly, the door is opened and they both turned to their back. And there's Sam came in to the apartment and Slshe closed the door and sat at the kitchen table. She's pretty exhausted and tired and sweaty. "Where have you been Sam?" Cat asked. "I was out with Dice... Try to to find Goomer in the streets before he do anything stupid. We found him and he's pretty much okay. That's all I can say kid." Sam was gasping and breathing hard after hours of searching. "Tori... What are you doing here?" Sam noticed her and asked. "Long story Sam. I told you tomorrow." Tori replied. Cat was very relieved that Sam was alright and well. She didn't want anything bad happen to her because she falling for her by every second she thought about her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reader to like the story so far! So, we're reaching to the main part of the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

The following day, Cat woke up late. She's fine by it because it's summer and she didn't have to go to school at summer. She glanced her eyes and tilted her around her to gave herself a little push to wake up. She looked at the clock beside her and saw that it's already 9 AM. She took a few moments on the bed to reduce her limp condition after waking up, then she got up and stretched herself a few times. Her lazy eyes started to shine and her limp body energised to it's freshen state by the sun. She changed her pyjamas to her pink shirt and blue jeans. She then tiptoed with joy and happiness out from her rooms.

She saw Tori eating her breakfast in the kitchen table. "I eat your cereal Cat because it's the only thing that filled the cupboard." said Tori. "Yeah... We don't really know what to bought. So, just put lots of cereal too in the cart." Cat cringed. "Anyway, do you see Sam?" Cat asked. "Yeah. She just went outside." Tori replied.

Cat then glanced at the door and noticed it's slightly opened. She walked toward it and peeked through the slight open gap. She saw Sam talking with Colin right outside the door. They seem talk about something important and Cat tried her best to eavesdropping their conversation, but they're speaking very quiet and she can't move further.

She noticed that Sam seemed thinking about something that Colin said to her. But Sam also seemed restless about it and nervous. Colin then said something again to her and then ended their conversation. Sam only replied with a nod and she went back in to the house. Cat quickly ran off from the door and jumped to the couch, pretended that she just laid there all along.

"Hey Tori? How's your throat?" Sam laid beside Tori. "It's getting better." Tori replied, but focused her eyes on her Pearphone. Sam then jumped to the couch and saw Cat lying there. "Good morning Sam." said Cat. "Good morning to you too red." Sam replied. "Where have you been?" Cat asked. "Just handling some stuff. That's all." said Sam. Cat then started to had a struck when she heard it. She felt that Sam got something to hide.

"Only some stuff?" Cat asked again. "Yeah... It's not a very big deal." Sam replied with an annoyed tone. But Cat just couldn't let the feelings one her heart disappear. "Just tell me Sam. I know your hiding something." Cat pushed her. "You so nosy Cat! Just let me with my business okay!" Sam raised her voice, but didn't shout. "Okay Sam. I'm sorry." Cat apologised.

Sam then took the TV remote and watched TV. Cat also watched with her, but took a few glances at her. Sam was feeling agitated and pondered about something. Cat had never saw her like this and it's also made her wonder about it. "What can possibly made her like this?" Cat thought to herself. The vague things that filled Sam's mind just made Cat's detective sense tingling. So, she got up from the couch and went back to her room.

Inside, she took her pink notebook below the bed and a pink pen. She jumped on her bed and wrote all the things that made her wonder in her mind. After she wrote, she laid upward, closed her eyes, and thought to herself about Sam again. The perverse glimpses memory about Sam was back, but it's getting clear and longer. She thought about that Sam was lying on the bed with nothing but her bra and panties. She pictured herself jumping to the bed and kissed her in the lips. She then untied her bra and allure her left hand to her panties. She kiss deeper and kissed her down to her neck where it made Sam gnawed and moaned. Cat then slid her clothes and also naked like Sam. Her imagination was going very strong.

"Cat. Are you okay?" a voice stumped her imagination and flicked her mind back to the reality. Cat opened her eyes back and saw Tori standing in front of her. "I'm okay..." She replied sadly. Cat then got herself up and sat on the side of the bed. "So, what's up Tori?" she asked. "Nothing... It's just... You know..." said Cat sadly and pout her lips.

"It's about Sam again. Isn't it?" said Tori and sat beside her. "Yeah... I think I can't control myself anymore. I mean... I felt really really really excited and there's this burning sensation inside me to kiss her and... strip her clothes. It's making my mind blurred from reality." Cat can only complaint and told Tori what's on her mind.

"I know what you meaning Cat. But you need to do something to make her know about it. Just let her know that you wanted to stick with her like a glue. Beside, I'm not sure she's gonna fall in for a girl because she likes Freddie, meaning she's only in to boys." Tori reminded Cat about the stakes. Cat replied with a sighed.

Cat thought again that her chance to be with Sam is 50-50. It could be a happy ending they'll be together and in love for a long time or a sad ending where she won't get to her and Sam would despise her and making her to fall into a distraught and revealing her vague attitude that she left many years ago. She just laid her down and thought hardly about all the things that mangled in her head. "I'm gonna give you some time alone." Tori then left her alone in her room.

At midnight, where everybody still sleeping, Cat was sleeping deeply and dreamt all of her happy moments. She tried to get Sam away from her mind. She's having a good dream until a large bang woke her up. She woke up from her sleep and got up from her bed. She didn't turn on the light, but she kept walking through the dark and outside the room. She was filled with fear and worries on her mind. She was walking to the front door and peered through the glass. She was thinking about to wake Sam, but shocked for what she saw.

"Sam... What are you doing?" Cat whispered with a soft and quiet voice as she saw Sam ran out from the apartment complex . She just couldn't believe what she just saw. She lingered in front of the door and thought to herself, "What's wrong Sam? Why are you running away? Where are you going?". She's afraid that Sam was on something illegal and dangerous and she knew what Sam is capable of. She had a mind to follow her, but she didn't brave enough to do so. She can only hope Sam would be okay and going back home.

The following morning, Cat was sleeping in the couch with Tori, waiting for Sam. Tori was already up, quickly got into the kitchen and made herself a coffee. In the other hand, Cat was still asleep.

But she's awoke by the sound of the front door that opened. She got up into her feet and turned her head into the door. Luck was on her side, It's Sam and she's on a good shape. She's not injured or hurt and her looks was fresh.

"Where have you been Sam? You seem to be out at midnight?" Tori asked. "It's nothing. I'm just doing a few things on my own. There's nothing to worry about." said Sam. She then joined Tori in the kitchen where she made another coffee for herself. Cat that was still minded about last night, got up from the couch and joined in at the kitchen. Tori was sitting on the dining chair while Cat standing beside Sam that waited for her coffee to brew.

"So Sam, where were you go last night?" Cat asked her. "I'm told you it's just some business that I need to take care of. There's nothing to worry about." Sam replied with a smile, but Cat sense a hesitancy behind the smile and not completely tell the truth. "Really? Nothing to worry about?" Cat pushed her to spit the truth. "Don't be such a nosey Cat! It's still morning okay. Just give a break." Sam raised her voice a little, but still with smile face. Cat then shut her mouth and let it slide for now. She just curious about it and she knows that Sam never smile in the morning. She wanted to dig deeper about it, but it' just a start on something bigger.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for another late update, there's some schoolwork and a test that I just finish. So, here the next chapter. (Warning: Contains a few nudity and suspense).**

**Chapter Five**

It's been two weeks since Cat's suspicion toward Sam grew and it's just getting bigger as she heard some noises like footsteps outside and her absence at the time of her need, like when she got some children to babysit. But luckily, Tori was still around to help. Cat sensed a seemingly vague and dark reasons regarding to Sam's repeated departure in the past weeks and she's deeply worried. She's on a great dilemma, she wanted to find out what Sam's up to, but it would mean that she'll be the most annoying person that Sam ever knows and Sam will stop trusting her, but she worried about her and it's like her obligation to find out, she's the person that she care most and won't let anything bad happen to her although Sam is the one that cover her back every time.

On a monday morning, Cat was making cereal as usual with Tori brewed a coffee, Tori was addicted to caffeine after her running away from home. And for the past two weeks, Sam was not with them for breakfast. "Tori, do you see Sam?" Cat asked. "No. I don't see her anywhere. Even at her bedroom." Tori replied.

After Tori's replied, the door was knocked. They both reacted to it and glanced at the door. Another knock sounded and Cat walked towards the door. Through the window on the door, she peered through to see the person that knocked. "Oh My God..." she whispered. Cat unlocked the door and opened it for the person and the person went in.

"Sam! Where have you been?" Cat shouted. "I'm doing a few stuffs Cat and don't shout in the morning! I'm extremely tired." Sam replied her answer with a lower voice. Sam seated at the dining chair next Tori and Cat closed the door.

"Sam. You should release your hooded jacket. It's very hot." said Cat that agitated to see Sam's in a hooded jacket in the hot summer. Doing what Cat's told, Sam released her hooded jacket and revealed a worrying and disturbing marks.

"Sam... W-what happened t-to you?" Cat stuttered and her eyes widened with a panicked expression. There's a lot of scars and bruises around her arms and a few cuts that sipped out blood through her brown tank tops. "I'm okay Cat. There's nothing to worry about." Sam calmed her. "Nothing Sam? You're bleeding out!" Tori was also panicked. "I know.! Don't shout on me or freak out! I need to be calm and everyone also calm. Okay?" Sam firmed her wanting calm state. They both just nod and calmed down.

"Cat, can you bring the first aid box? The cuts need to be close." Sam requested. Without any thinking, Cat took the first aid box and gave it to Sam. Sam stripped her tank top and started cleaning her wounds. Cat helped without any question and Tori aid her as well.

Moments later, they finished wrapping up Sam's wound. Afterwards, Sam walked towards her room and locked herself inside. "I guess she needed to catch a break." said Tori. "Yeah..." Cat sighed.

Half an hour later, Tori came out from the house and told Cat that she had an errand to do. Cat was all alone around her and Sam still locked herself in her bedroom. She sat on the couch and wondered on her mind about Sam. She's now worried after seeing Sam's wound. She knew it's not gonna kill or injured her deeply, but it's raising Cat concern and worries. She then laid down on the couch and thought to herself about Sam's vague activities. Maybe she's a dim-witted girl, but she needed to be smart at that time to uncover Sam's vague activities.

She started to thought dozens of motives in Sam might do. It could be fighting the bad guys on the middle of the night like a vigilant or worst, fighting against the police and she's a bad guy all along. But whatever her motive is, evil or good, Cat will still love her deeply and die for her no matter what.

Inside her mind, she started to plan a scheme to uncover Sam's vague activities. She had been observing Sam's departure in the middle of the night and she thought that she have to follow her and see for herself about Sam's activities in midnight. It could also help her to justify one of dozens motives that came out from her mind. And to make all of it happens fast, she wanted to do it tonight, although she didn't quite sure that Sam will come out tonight.

Cat got up from the couch and went to her room. Inside, she ready her gear for the plan. She prepared her black clothing that she kept for a long time and a pair of running sneakers that she own. She prep them out in a table beside her bed. She knows the limitation of her body that can't keep awake at midnight, she decided to sleep again in the bright daylight.

Cat was dreaming again about Sam and it's getting intense than before. She dreamed herself in the bed with her pyjamas and there's Sam standing across her. Sam teasingly and arousing the situation by stripped her pyjamas and showing her gray bra and panties that she always dreamt of. Sam sat on the bed and began to crawled above her. Their face just a few inches and Sam whispered, "I love you Cat.". It was followed by deep and aroused kiss and Cat abandonment herself by the heat sensation of wanting the kiss and Sam's alluring hand that grabbing her chest and touching her lower abdomen. She moaned and squealing by the heat and arousal inside her. She pulled her deeper to her mouth and both of her hands started to join the game. She reached for her panties and just squeeze it. Her firm ass makes Cat gone crazy about it and squeezed harder. Sam moaned and pulled down Cat's pyjamas pants. Sam rubbed Cat's soft thigh and slowly touching her panties. Cat that's already filled with excitement and feelings that she never felt, rolled Sam over and kissed her deeply. "Uhhh... The cat is getting stronger now..." Sam teased. She then rubbed Sam's panties very fast and a constant loud moan that made Cat more horny and rubbed faster. Moments later, Sam's panties started to get wet and Cat said, "I love you Sam Puckett.".

Of course since it's just a dream, she got waken up sooner or later. But she never expected to wake up very very late. "What! It's already 11 PM! I slept for 12 hours! This is crazy!" she shouted. She felt little dizzy and limp after waking up. She cracked her fingers, stretched her body, and rested her head for awhile to get the dizziness away. She then remembered about the mission that she just planned in the morning, she then laid back on the bed and waited until midnight. Her eyes were kept peeled and her ears were very sensitive like a bat. She can't go back to sleep.

She glanced at the deck of outfits beside her and almost forgot about it. "Oh yeah... I need to be stealthy like a ninja." said Cat on her mind. She got up again and changed her clothes to the outfit. It took around twenty minutes to make sure that she's fully ready and double check her clothing.

Right after she changed, she heard a small footsteps outside. "It's time..." she said quietly. She unlocked the door of the room and tiptoed over the hallway so she won't disturb Tori that slept on the couch. She made it to the door and slipped out quietly.

She got out and closed the door back quietly. She looked around herself and spotted a black figure moving away to the streets. She slowly tailed the black figure from behind and hid through any gap that she could find. The black figure nodded at her direction a few times and Cat knows for sure it's Sam. Sam walked through the sidewalk while Cat tailed her from a far distance, but keep her line of sight toward Sam. The plan was working perfectly.

At first, Sam was walking slowly through the sidewalk. But then she ran through the streets and Cat was on a hard time to keep up and incognito with the darkness and shadows that she afraid of. She maybe frightened and scared, but she will be brave for Sam's sake.

Minutes after following her, her tailing must come to a stop as Sam just disappeared like a thin air after turning through a small alley at downtown. Cat was trying to find her in the small alley, but found nothing or any of her trace. She was worried at first, but it's Sam that she follow. "She's a strong girl... Maybe she saw me and evaded me... But I need to find her no matter what..." said Cat at her mind.

An hour after searching through the small alley, she can't find Sam. But she found a garage-size door that was locked from the inside. It sparked her suspicion on what might behind it and Sam's possible place to do her activities. Cat's plan was giving a result and she's pretty fond of it. "The next day... I'm gonna follow her again and maybe, slip through and see what she's doing..." said Cat again on her mind.

"Now... I need to go home..." Cat mumbled and started to walking back home. But after she got out from the alley, she lost her way back to the apartment. "Oh no..." she whispered. She tried to remembered her steps back to the house, but it only brought her further away from the apartment and into the "bad" side of the town.

She was walking through the sidewalk when suddenly she was blocked by a group of gangsters. The gangsters spotted her and then started to circled around her. Cat was continued walking until she was blocked by the gang leader. "Hey there little girl. Whatcha doing in the night?" the gang leader made his move. "Nothing." Cat replied firmly and walked past the leader , she knows she can't be drawn by their action on any means and ignore them.

"Ohhh... You can't just do that cutie!" the leader pulled Sam's hand. "Let go of me!" Sam's shouted. "You have a very funny voice like a little baby. But little baby just fine for us..." said the gang leader. "Take This!" Cat kicked the leader in the lower abdomen and ran away without looking her back. One of the gangsters was going after her and succeeded to catch her. She was held and both of her hands were locked by the gang member. "Ain't you such a ferocious girl we got here huh?" the gang leader said again and walked toward her.

"Let me go!" Sam wriggled and shouted as hard as she can and also screamed for help. All the gangsters just laugh by her howling sounds for help. "I guess we need to tame her!" the gang leader then punch her very hard at the stomach and she was completely silent. Unable to screamed or say anything, she can only cry and hope for the best. "Let's bring her for a fiesta boys!" shouted the gang leader and Cat was dragged to a nearby alleyway.

She was held to the ground and violently stripped down to her jeans although they only ripped her jacket. They started to pulled the zipper of her jeans and she cried even more, tried to beg for mercy, but she knows it would be useless. Unable to make a sound, unable to move, she can only hear and watch as these men tried to get their hand on her precious abdomen. The one that she only kept and will show to someone special and she love. She can only hope that they'll do it quick and the pain won't be very painful. It's the best thing that she can do now...


End file.
